Wasabigo
by Lazel Shipper
Summary: Wasabi is worried that Gogo does not like him the way that he thinks so he doesn't say anything until a movie turns into more than just a movie and then life gets romantic. UNTIL something comes up and have to leave romance behind and meet some new friends
1. The Best Night

Wasabi as reorganizing his tools after he got his wrench back from Gogo. Just thinking about her make him smile inside and out, Wasabi had been like that since he joined the group with her, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Hiro. He was not sure whether or not she had the same feeling but he did not want to ruin their friendship by asking her. Just then Gogo walked in. It was 11 o'clock at the time so he wasn't worried about it and acted cool. "Hey Gogo." She walked pass him and waved. When she was done she walked up to Wasabi "Do you want to come over and watch a movie with me. I'll have unbuttered popcorn.'' He was convinced when she asked he did not say so because she might give up on the non-buttered popcorn. "Sure, I would love to." She smiled when he said this. "Just let me grab my stuff." he walks away quickly.

2 HOURS LATER

"Well that was a good movie.'' Wasabi looked at her smiling. "Yeah it was and thank you for the popcorn but I need to go." he starts to pick up his stuff but she stops him by pushing him on the bed and sitting on his lap. She frowns at him and looks a bit sad. " Why are you in such a hurry to leave me? Listen I have something to tell you… I like you. I think I might even love you." She got up and walked away from him hiding her face. " You know what this is stupid, if you want to leave I understand totally. Working up the courage he made it seem like he was going to leave then when she wasn't looking he put his stuff down and walked over to her. Turning her around he went for it and kissed her. She leaned against him and felt him go hard . He stopped suddenly looking scared. " I'm so sorry Gogo. I don't know what came over me." walking away. He must have thought the kiss was bad. She then realised how much she liked him, needed him, wanted him. She ran to him and jumped on him wrapping her arms around his waist. She then kissed him hard on his lips. While doing so he walked over to the king sized bed and softly pushed her down on the bed. Then he took his shirt off which made Gogo want to feel him. She pulled him back down to her they started up again. She got up and pushed him against the bed. He then took off her shirt and she unbuckled his belt. Wasabi then starts to kiss her neck gently. "Mmmmmmmmmm… oh yeah baby."Gogo moans while scratching back. She then gets up and takes off her pants. Wasabi gets up to help her with the bra which she lets him. However she pushes him down before he can touch the panties. Gogo takes them off herself then drops them on Wasabi. She had started modeling her body for him. Afterward she starts walking over to him and yanks his pants off. She gets on him and starts rubbing his chest and muscles. Wasabi gets up to pick up Gogo and drops her on the bed. Gogo was a bit surprised to see this side of Wasabi who was usually calm. However he seemed hungry and not for food. Seeing Gogo fully unclothed had made something snap in Wasabi that had never happened before. "YOU WANT IT THEN COME AND GET IT!" Gogo screamed. Wasabi flips her over and starts slapping her butt. "YEAH SLAP THAT ASS BABY." Soon Wasabi had started tongue fucking her. "Ooooooooooh yes." Wasabi then knew it was time. He immediately stuck it in. At first he goes slowly then speeds up a little. Then all of a sudden starts pounding into her."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." she starts screaming. Which makes him pound into to her even more. Resulting in her yelling and shouting. After five minutes of that they lay there with Gogo's head on Wasabi's chest. Wasabi starts to say something but soon finds out that she had fallen asleep. The fact that she fell asleep in his arms pleased him he soon fell asleep smiling.


	2. Starbucks

Wasabi was the first to wake up. He smiled at himself for what happened last night. He turned on his side and kissed Gogo on her nose. She woke up and kissed him. "Good morning baby." Wasabi's smile widened at the sound of her voice. " I'm really glad that I'm here with you and able to share the mor-. Gogo cut him off with a kiss. They rolled over in bed causing Gogo to be on top of Wasabi. "Me too." Then Wasabi had a terrible thought. "What if she was only saying that because of last night." Gogo say the expression on his face. "Last night was great but the only way that could have happened was out of love okay Wasabi." Giving him even more assurance by kissing him. "Okay." he said getting up. He left out the room and came back with two cups of starbucks coffee. He hands Gogo hers. She smiles and drinks the coffee. Sweet and creamy, her personal favorite. "Baby." she says. "Yeah" he answers. "Where did you get Starbucks coffee." He smiled at himself. "I always keep a set in my bookbag just in case I need an energy boost. You know it was a smart thing to do even though some think it's weird." He said getting up. "Where you going." she asked lazily. "To take a shower." he replied "You coming?" she thought for a second. "Yeah most definitely. Just to see that nice ass of yours." she says slapping his butt and laughing.

20 minutes later

"That was by far the best bath are we going to do now?" Gogo asked. It seems like we are all going to the Lucky Cat Cafe. So get dressed okay babe." Wasabi says. "Wait, come here they can wait for about 30 seconds." Wasabi goes to her, wraps his arm around her waist, and kissed her hard. "I have never seen that side of you last night, Wasabi." finally saying what was on her mind all morning. "Well I'm full of surprises." he said with a smile.


	3. The Morning After

They finally got to the cafe to be greeted by Aunt Cass. "Hello you two." they both wave. They walk in arm in arm and separate with a kiss and Gogo goes with Cass and Honey Lemon. Wasabi goes with Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, and Fred.

"YO Wasabi!" Fredzilla yelled as he walked over. "What is wrong with you? You ignored us all night." Wasabi wasn't paying any attention to Fred he was looking at Gogo. Baymax was the first to notice. "Your heart rate has increased by 10 percent. I also see an of loss breath and sleep loss. Diagnosis… Sexual Activity. Make sure to protect yourself and your partner. I will scan everyone now."

" Baymax no." Wasabi screams

" Scan complete. You and Gogo need a morning after pill if you are not planning on having a baby." He hands Wasabi a pill and goes to give Gogo one.

"So you and Gogo did it last night huh?" said Hiro

"I don't want to talk to you about that right now." Wasabi replied still embarrassed by Baymax's outburst.

"That would explain why you didn't answer your phone last night, you were getting it on." Tadashi said smiling at himself remembering when they found out about him and Honey Lemon.

" Um Baymax what is that." pointing at the pill.

"It is a morning after pill take if you don't plan on getting pregnant.

Gogo takes the pill and swallows it embarrassed. "Thanks Baymax but how did you know."

"I found your dna in Wasabi when I scanned him."

"We need to go now." Wasabi says as he grabs Gogo by her arm and pulls her to the car.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" she yelled when they got in the car.

"Everyone was talking about us just now if you didn't notice."

"Let's go let's just go fuckin-"Wasabi went and kissed her.

"We are baby okay." he had said

"Baby when we get home."

"Yeah of course hon."


	4. The Key to my Heart

Wasabi and Gogo get to her house and order some Chinese food which Wasabi offers to pay for but Gogo rejects quickly. While they waited for the food they drank some coffee that of course came out of Wasabi's bookbag. "So I think they will calm down after awhile of knowing that we are now dating. Don't you think?" Wasabi asked her frantically pacing while drinking his coffee. "I totally doubt it babe. Remember when we found out about Tadashi and Honey Lemon, huh. It is our turn." she said walking over to comfort him by kissing his back. "Yeah i guess so" Wasabi replied calming down by her touch. "You know this is wonderful how we have known each other so long and probably liked each other as long we are just showing the feelings we have for each other." she said going to watch NCIS on TV. "Well I honestly didn't know you liked me and I didn't want to risk ruining our relationship by asking you." he said truthfully also following her to the couch to watch some TV with her. "Same here." she says kissing him when he sits down. She then starts to stop but he wants to continue so she falls into his touch. They keep going until the doorbell rings. She gets up quicker than he notices and falls forward. " Foods here! So how much will that-" she stops to see Tadashi and Honey Lemon at the door holding their food. "Hi. Gogo and Wasabi." Honey says waving in the building." What are you guys doing here? You know what never mind that just give me my food." Gogo says taking the food from her leaving the door open for them to come in. "We came to apologize to you guys for what happened at Aunt Cass's place. We know exactly what it feels like to be in the same situation as you guys were in today." Tadashi said walking over to Wasabi and patting him on the back causing him to drop his egg roll. " By the way you owe us 25 bucks for your food." Honey said looking at Gogo. "It was only suppose to be 5 dollars." she said surprised by the increased cost of the food. "Well we had to bribe the delivery guy to stop hitting on Honey Lemon." Tadashi said hugging her tight. "Well we only owe you 4.50 cause it cost 0.50 to get in my house. Okay you two. Did you want something to eat?" Gogo said real fast walking over to Wasabi and sitting on his lap."No not really just thirsty." Honey Lemon replied for both of them. " Well I have been thirsty all day and then you two came over and ruined my plans." she says kissing Wasabi. " Hold up Gogo we did not ruin anything you do all you need when we leave. Also you are not the only one that has plans tonite." she says rubbing her nose with Tadashi. "Okay okay I get the idea. Yeah but there are some sodas in the cooler. Oh and some ice cream if you want." she says turning towards Wasabi. He watches as the leave to go to the kitchen and then started making out on the couch until they heard a loud banging sounds. They run into the laundry room to see Tadashi banging Honey Lemon on the brand new Samsung Washing Machine. " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ON MY WASHING MACHINE!" Gogo screamed as she was being comforted by Wasabi while also being held back. "You know I think we should leave them alone and have a little fun ourselves, hmmm." Wasabi says kissing her shoulder multiple times. " Yeah they are not going to ruin my plans for you. Meet me in the bedroom in 2 minutes." she says pushing him out the laundry room. "YOU" she says pointing at Tadashi "Pass me that lubricant in the bottom drawer. Feel free to use anything in that dresser just make sure it get disinfected. Kay?" she asked walking out and starting to pull off her jacket and shorts. By the time she gets down the hallway she was fully naked. She walks into the room to see Wasabi on her bed reading a book with nothing but his boxers on. He gets up and walks to her." You are lovely. And we had the same thought." he says thinking if he took off most of his clothes she wouldn't have to work so hard on getting the clothes off. He starts to lead her to the bed. "Wait I got a gift for you." she says pulling a tiny box out from behind her. He opens it to find a olive colored key with a W+G and a science beaker. Wasabi looks at her with such happiness in his eyes he picks her up, twirls her around, and kisses. " This is the best gift I have ever been given. Thank You very much." he then puts her down. " I felt as if I could trust you with all heart so this is a key to the house." she say with so much enthusiasm that she looked like Honey Lemon. ~ They all rejoined after they were done doing it. "So did you use them." Gogo asked Honey Lemon with a devilish smile. "No not really. I carry some of my own in my purse." she replied winking. "So we were thinking about ordering a supreme pizza and a large cookie from Papa John's does anyone want me to order something special?" she asked taking out her iPhone. " Yeah can you make sure they have olives on the pizza?" Wasabi said sitting down next to her resulting in her laying her head on his lap. " Sure anyone else." she said about to call. "Make sure you get 2 extra cookies and a ham and cheese pizza cause Fred, Hiro, and Baymax are coming in about 5 minutes." she said staring at her phone. " That gives us enough time to play the game Tadashi came up with last night. It asked you to tell one thing that you love about the person but you only get 5 seconds to answer or you have to watch your girlfriend or boyfriend kiss the other girl or boy." she said explaining the game quickly smiling at Tadashi brightly. "Me first," called Gogo. "I love your weirdness." she called quickly to Wasabi. "I love the fire in your heart." Wasabi replied. " I love your touch." Honey Lemon said facing Tadashi. "I love your support." Tadashi said as the doorbell rang. Honey Lemon gets off of Tadashi's lap to answer the door. Baymax, Hiro, and Fred are all at the door. Gogo sees them and calls them all in. " Hey little bro." Tadashi said high fiving Hiro as he went to go sit by Gogo's feet. Then the doorbell rang just as Honey Lemon was about to sit down. "Do you have change for 20 dollar bill?" she asked looking looking in her purse and pulling out a 50 dollar bill and handing it to her. Honey Lemon open the door, takes the boxes, pays the man, and slams the door all in one move. Turning around she smiles at them. "Let's eat!" she say walking towards them.


	5. Unexpected Call

Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Hiro, Honey Lemon,and Tadashi meet at the near by restaurant Kimora's Kitchen. They were in the middle of just deciding why they called themselves Big Hero 6 when Hiro's phone rang. "Hello? Yes this is Hiro Hamada." He answers. His expression changes after a couple of minutes but Gogo is the first to notice. "What's wrong." she asked so suddenly it makes everyone jump. " Can I call you back at this same number later? Okay bye." he says. " It was this girl named Anna from Arendelle. She wants us to come and meet her in Norway for an important job. She also knows that we Big Hero 6." he says quickly explaining everything. " But that is a 5,100 mile drive. And what would your aunt say?" Tadashi and Hiro look at each other and frown. "She will say no. She told us we can't travel until we move out and I don't plan on moving out anytime soon." Hiro said answering for both of them. " My mom would freak out if she found out that I was leaving within a 1,000 miles." Honey Lemon said sadly. " My dad is cool with it." Wasabi said looking at Gogo waiting for her to answer. " So is my mom." she said seeing Wasabi's face. " Cool but do realise that this is not a romantic getaway for the weekend?" Tadashi said asking both of them with the same voice that he gives Hiro when he is concerned about his safety. " Absolutely." they both say like Hiro when Tadashi asks him if he learned his lesson. Hiro looks at them and laughs. " Looks like you got two more of me to "run" after." he said through his laughs. " Call her back." Gogo says after he's done. Hiro walks out and comes back a few minutes later. " So she will pay for the plane tickets, hotel room, all your meals, shopping spree, and transportation. But, you will be on your own with movies or other things." he said to them when he sat down. " Cool." they say at the same time.

Wasabi meets Go Go at her house with his bags. " You ready to go?" He asks when he comes through the door. She comes out of her room in a pair of black leggings and a yellow shirt. Which is something that she usually doesn't wear. When she notices his puzzled look she explains." My laundry hasn't been done yet and this is all that was left after I packed." his face changes from confused to that smile that makes Gogo go all mushy inside. He wraps his arm around her and starts walking outside. "What about our bags?" she says as they walk down the stairs. "We will get them as soon as you see my surprise." he states simply leaving Gogo curious. When they get outside Gogo turns and sees a purple and black Harley Davidson with a black card and lavender card. "Happy Birthday! and thank you for being the girlfriend I could ever want. She turns around to see him blushing and holding a red box with a bow. She opens it to see a key like the one she gave him except it had black and purple instead of green and it has a tire wheel instead of a beaker. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes." This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. And nobody ever remembers my birthday so I don't say anything to anyone." she says falling into his touch without realising it until he has picked her up and walked her upstairs to put her on the bed. They sit there for a couple of minutes Wasabi holding her while her tears wet his shirt but he doesn't mind it. When they go to meet with the gang. When they get there Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon first notice Gogo's red eyes and runs over to her and brings her to the kitchen. When the boys see Wasabi and his stained shirt and the fact that he wasn't going to change it they run over to him knocking down a couple of chairs to see what was wrong with him. " Yo what's wrong with you and Gogo? Did you break up already?" asked Fred. Hiro kicks him " Dude what is wrong with you!" he says. "It's okay she didn't break up with me guys." he says so quietly they almost don't hear him. "So what happened?" Hiro asked curious. He then explains the birthday thing she has and the gifts he gave her. " You would be the first person she let see her cry since her mom died." Tadashi said sadly. Everyone looks at him but Wasabi. " She also told me that her mom died on her birthday which was the last time anyone did anything nice for her." everyone understands it. "That's heavy man." Hiro says for all three of them.

" What happened? Did he hit you? Did he break up with you?" Honey Lemon asked going towards the her purse and pulling out a harmful chemical ball. When she sees Gogo she doesn't wait for an answer and walks past her. " WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BITCH! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS SO BAD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN ASSHOLE!" when they hear Honey Lemon screaming they get up. However when they see what's in her hand they run except for Tadashi who walks up to her and kisses her which makes her calmer but not calm enough. Just then Gogo and Aunt Cass run out to see what the commotion is about when Gogo sees Wasabi's face she immediately runs over to him. " What's wrong Aniko?" she hears Tadashi ask Honey Lemon. Honey turns around to see Wasabi hugging a crying Gogo. She then runs to the only place that makes her feel better. Tadashi's room. After few seconds Tadashi walks in and sits next to her." What was that about?" he asked." I have never seen her so upset and depressed I kinda freaked out but when I saw that she still loved him and he loved her I realised I was wrong so I came up here because it is the only place that keeps me sane." she explains. " Well they are about to leave so if you want to say something to them you better do it now. Honey Lemon catches them before they head off to the airport. " Listen I'm sorry for everything today okay. Bye have a safe trip."she says before they drive away.


End file.
